Corvin of Scheinfeld
Corvin of Scheinfeld was a member of a band of Dreamwalkers for several years, until he had his leg chewed off by a Ghoul. He chose to retire to a Temple of Morr, where he is halfheartedly trying to become a Priest. He is very willing to talk to people who want to battle the Undead, giving them the benefit of his advice and experience, which is considerable. If the characters approach his Temple looking for advice on such matters, they are referred to Corvin. If he thinks they are suitable, he can make the necessary introductions for them to join the Dreamwalkers. Background Corvin was a hunter until the day he found Zombies instead of deer. He got away after bringing two of them down, and led his friends back to wipe out the infestation. The Necromancer who raised them had returned, however, and Corvin was the only survivor. He did, however, kill the Necromancer. A combination of guilt and fear sent him wandering, and when he crossed paths with a dreamer by the name of Aver, he was easily convinced to join her band, and become a Dreamwalker. At first, he was a little sceptical of her dreams, but she was attractive, and he hoped to win her over. Within a year he was fully convinced of her dreams, and no longer trying to win her over. On their last expedition, they had killed the Necromancer when his Ghoul servants swarmed them. They fought to get out, but Corvin and one of his companions did not. Corvin had to watch as the Ghouls ate his friend, keeping him alive so that the meat would be fresh. Then they started on him. They had eaten his left leg by the time Aver came back with reinforcements and rescued him. A one-legged Vampire Hunter is not much use to the Dreamwalkers, so he retired to a Temple, but he is still in contact with Aver, and still very much interested in the doings of the Dreamwalkers. Personality Corvin believes that he has more experience of Undead than anyone he is talking to, and that there is no experience more horrific than having Ghouls chew your leg off while you are still alive. He has a point, and no one has yet been able to top his story. He is very willing to offer advice from his vast store, along with stories of his brave deeds, but bristles immediately if anyone offers advice to him. No one, after all, has the sort of experience that would allow them to do that. Appearance In his late thirties, Corvin is battered by life, but the bits of him that are left are still in good shape. He dresses in black, wearing a short tunic and jacket so that his wooden leg and crutch are obvious; he wants people to ask, so that he can tell them exactly what happened to his leg, in great detail. Anyone who sits through the story to the end earns his respect, and an offer to hear the uncensored version anytime they want. His appearance is neat, as befits an Initiate of Morr, but his eyes still burn with fire, darting around the room. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Shades of Empire ** : pg. 38 ** : pg. 39 Category:Cult of Morr Category:Vampire Hunters Category:C Category:S Category:Empire Characters